ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle
Archived Again Alright, your talk page is archived. Some people archive differently, but I edit the talk page and cut everything except the coding for the box-thing at the top, then I open another tab and go to ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Username/archive (then add the archive number), then click "create" after clicking the arrow thing, then paste. Also, since you respond on your talk page, I would recommend using an indent, you can do that by putting : in front of the text. -- 17:51, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the welcome you gave me and I look forward to speaking to you again. : Haha. It's my pleasure! Look forward to speak with you as well! Don't forget to use your signature button, or four (~). [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... Heads Up I've wanted to tell you that if that sai pic has a different backround i'll be ok remind me if you made it yet ,Anyways i'll wait for a day. Goku. 01:55, June 11, 2012 (UTC) : I made that pic some weeks ago. Check my second archive. [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 04:42, June 11, 2012 (UTC) are you still going to help me Can you change this cat to look a little meaner? Mass Destroyer How are things going? 11:23, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Mass '' '' :Sure. Give me some time. :Done. What do you think? The information There is information that sometimes I can't find on the page.AREA95000 15:59, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :That I understand. But for example, on Dragon Ball: TEU, what was the point of that question? You can read clearly that it's about elements. And the pics are obvious. [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 16:02, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey there.You are new to me.I've thought i have heard of you.Do you use another wiki?Elders 09:10, June 13, 2012 (UTC)Elders :Of course I do. [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 12:27, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Thankz hoodie. Mass Destroyer How are things going? 09:36, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. =) [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 12:27, June 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Stories category How is that category useless? --Alex Virus Mercer 18:57, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :We already have Fan-Made Stories. That is enough categories. [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 07:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hoodz thanks for adding us to the poll, it looks like we might not win......but we are greatful you added us so again thanks. =) :Hey man, don't forget to add your signature button. But I don't understand what you mean with "Poll". What do you mean? [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 09:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Oh meet me at chat i'll explain. OneDragonball 2 09:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) HI Hoodie. It looks like User Zeon1 looks like insulting me on Freddy(Dog) page my first creation.So can you do something about it?Elders 11:02, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Unban Can you unban me from chat?示す戻る引きます 16:27, June 19, 2012 (UTC) : I already unbanned you from chat a while ago, Tjakari. 16:34, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello I didnt draw those pictures, my sister did. Pretty cool huh? I wish I drew those Miricle1778 17:09, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Check out my new pics, the android looks totally different and a picture of goku's ultimate kamehamehaa and also ##60 dark unforgivable rage blast!AssassinBlade123 20:37, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand??Elders 10:57, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Check out my new story. Maajin Babylon which includes a new hero called Alexuan who is as strong as Goku was when he was ssj3. It takes place 10 years after Dragon Ball GT, the end of Omega shenron.AssassinBlade123 18:50, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Tjena Hood, Jag undrar, vad fick dig att lämna gc för jag kommer också göra likadant. 16:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Vi tar det på chat. Alltså allvarligt, din sig måste fixas. XD [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 16:25, June 22, 2012 (UTC) really hard time im leaving for a while, dont bother leaving a message on my tortchure chamber talk page or getting eatted by minions on my profile say im gone. Bye Goku. 04:54, June 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: We Have A Problem. Ugh, I guess I should've been able to tell that, I already banned him for 1 month a little while ago, I'll ban him for eternity. 13:04, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Lord AssassinHood, pleased to meet you. I am Darius Davidson, Internet expert. I don't use Facebook, and I do not like internet trolls/vandals/hackers. I have an account, but I won't use it for minor edits because it will look like I am trying to increase my edit count. If you need any help with editing, ask me. Err, am I a troll? 13:24, June 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Another thing Sure, but can I get a color code? Because I'm pretty sure just putting in Steel Blue won't work, you can get it from this site, http://html-color-codes.info/ . 15:48, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Dragon ball hoshi isn't real. Search it on Wikipedia if you don't believe me.-- 15:33, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :I couldn't care less of the fake rumors of Dragon Ball Hoshi. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 17:19, July 3, 2012 (UTC) A favor I'm starting the Evil Goku story I'm goin to try to design a title logo need you to back me up Hoodie!! Whenever your ready.Im Epic!!>8) 17:01, July 11, 2012 (UTC)